


A New Profession

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile">lapillus</a>' prompt of <i>Harry, Dumbledore, Dobby (gen PLEASE!): Tome, Tea, Purple</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Profession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Written on 5 May 2006 in response to [lapillus](http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Harry, Dumbledore, Dobby (gen PLEASE!): Tome, Tea, Purple_.

"They're calling it the 'Purple Tome of Purpler Prose', Harry explained to Dumbledore, who was smiling down on the author from his frame, "but the romance is really rather understated."

Dobby "popped!" into the room, bearing tea and biscuits. When he saw the book, his ears quivered.

"Harry Potter has brought his great book!"

Harry chuckled. "I don't know how 'great' it is, but people seem to like it."

"There's no need to be modest, dear boy," Albus replied. "The world needs its stories, no matter how . . . passionate—and it's good to see you in control of your own happy ending."


End file.
